


Payback

by jstabe



Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ever since the night Angel had tied him up, he’d been planning the perfect revenge.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to my story _The Challenge."_

Spike sat in a comfortable armchair at the foot of the bed, butt naked. He smiled at the sight of his sire. Angel was on his belly on the bed, hands securely chained to the headboard. He was also naked. And unconscious. Spike snickered. He let his gaze wander to the right side of the bed. All his supplies were laid out and waiting for him. He’d planned this very carefully. Ever since the night Angel had tied him up, he’d been planning the perfect revenge. He’d originally thought to torment his sire with a long leisurely blowjob. The more he thought about it, though, the more it didn’t seem...enough. Being the sire, Angel had had plenty of blowjobs from Spike; they were common enough that Spike immediately discarded that particular activity as a means of revenge. He wanted Angel begging by the time Spike was through with him. He glanced at the table again. And smiled.

* * *

Angel came to very slowly. When he realized he was chained to the bed he was furious.

“Spike! Let me up. Now!”

“Hey, you’re finally awake, luv.”

Realization hit Angel. “You drugged my blood.”

“Yep. All’s fair in sex and torture, mate.”

“Spike, if you unchain me now we’ll forget all about this. Otherwise...”

“Give it up, mate. Those are the chains the cheerleader keeps around for Angelus. You ain’t going anywhere. ‘Sides, it’s hardly fair for you to proclaim yourself the king of torture without even lettin me compete.”

He climbed on the bed and settled himself on the small of Angel’s back. He leaned forward and let his tongue slide into Angel’s ear. Angel sighed softly and Spike grinned. He stretched out to lie fully on Angel. His hard cock slid into the cleft of Angel’s buttocks. Spike felt Angel’s entire body go rigid.  
“Spike!” Angel growled a warning.

Spike ignored him and rocked gently against Angel’s ass. He wanted Angel to know exactly what he had planned for him tonight. He licked and nibbled at Angel’s ear, keeping up the slow rocking of his hips.

“Not a word, luv. You remember the rules. No talking unless you’re screaming my name.”

Angel growled again but didn’t say anything. Spike moved to trail his lips along Angel’s shoulder. He licked a slow trail down Angel’s spine to his lower back. He dropped back to settle between Angel’s thighs. He felt Angel tense again then relax subtly when Spike began to nibble his way down Angel’s left thigh. When he got to Angel’s foot, he bit lightly into the arch before moving to suck gently at each toe. He moved his attention to the right foot and lavished some attention there before moving up to the strong calf. He licked and bit the back of Angel’s knee before letting his tongue glide along Angel’s inner thigh. He leaned back and then placed a hand on the back of each of Angel’s knees. Slowly he pushed Angel’s legs up until his thighs were just under his chest. Angel shuddered but didn’t make a sound. Spike ran his hands reverently over Angel’s smooth backside.

“God, luv, no wonder you like to put me in this position. You look so fucking hot like this, open and waiting for me.”

Spike leaned forward and trailed his tongue along Angel’s balls. He sucked first one and then the other into his mouth before releasing them and licking lightly at the sac once more. He flicked his tongue along Angel’s sensitive perineum and then blew on the wet flesh and was rewarded with the first moan from Angel. He alternated between Angel’s perineum and his balls for long moments before letting his tongue find the puckered flesh between Angel’s cheeks. Angel moaned low in his throat as Spike explored his body with a wickedly talented tongue.

Spike pulled back and retrieved one of the tubes of lube from the table by the bed. He squeezed a generous amount onto the fingers of one hand and then began to rub gently at Angel’s hole. He eased a finger inside and had to bite back a moan at the tightness. He’d been allowed to top Angel exactly twice so these sensations were as new to him as they were to Angel.

“You feel so damn good, pet.”

Angel shivered and Spike smiled. He’d have to remember how much Angel liked it when he talked during sex. He worked Angel gently for a few minutes before carefully adding a second finger.

“Like that, pet? Like my fingers inside you?” Spike’s voice was low and husky.

Angel moaned in response and rocked his hips the slightest bit. Spike grinned. No begging yet. That was ok. Spike hadn’t expected this to be easy. He added a third finger and began to stretch Angel even more. He removed his fingers and reached for something else on the table.

“Bit cold, luv. Let’s see if we can warm you up.”

He added some lube to the dildo in his hand and then carefully worked it into Angel’s ass. Angel gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily.

“Feels good, yeah? Filled with warm water. Make you all nice and hot for me.”

He worked the dildo in and out of Angel for long moments, making sure to hit Angel’s prostate at irregular intervals. Angel was groaning softly now and rocking his hips towards Spike.

“Hmm. Nice and warm now. Maybe too warm. Let’s see what we can do about that.”

Spike quickly slid the dildo out of Angel’s ass and replaced it with another. This one was filled with cold water and Angel howled at the too-quick change in temperature.

“Come on, luv, it’s not that cold. I bet it feels good, cooling off that hot skin.”

Spike continued fucking Angel with the toys, alternating between hot and cold as the mood struck him. He kept up the infrequent stroking on Angel’s prostate as well and soon Angel was panting with frustration.

“You like that don’t you, luv? Having that sweet little spot stroked? Want it to be my cock stroking you? My cock filling you up and making you moan. Making you feel so good.”

“God, Spike...”

Spike grinned triumphantly. “C’mon, luv. All you have to do is ask. Ask for my cock. I’ll give it to you. It’ll feel so good inside you.”

“Spike, please, fuck me. Need you to fuck me.”

Spike reached over to the table and grabbed a different tube of lube. He quickly slicked his cock and then moved into position behind Angel. He slid the cold dildo out of Angel’s ass and then eased himself in.

“Jesus, Spike, what the hell...?”

“Like that, pet. It’s warming liquid. Feels good after the cold, yeah?”

“Oh God.”

All Angel could do was moan as Spike’s cock thrust into him, deep and hard and fast. He began to rock his hips back into Spike. When Spike’s slick hand found his cock and began to pull it in slow measured strokes, Angel was lost.

“Come for me, luv. Want to feel you come in my hand.”

Spike’s voice, harsh with passion, sent Angel over the edge. He came, moaning Spike’s name over and over as he filled Spike’s hand in milky fluid. Spike came seconds later, the feel of Angel clenching around his shaft too much to take.

Spike slid out of Angel’s relaxed body and unchained him. Quickly he flipped Angel over on his back and rechained him. Angel opened his eyes and regarded Spike quizzically.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

With a cheeky grin, Spike licked his way down Angel’s torso until he was once more between Angel’s thighs. He licked lightly at Angel’s spent cock, smiling when it began to fill for him. He reached for the lube he’d discarded earlier and coated his hand. He slid a finger inside Angel and began to stroke him while he licked at Angel’s hardening cock. He watched Angel’s eyes close and heard the breathy little pants he started to make. Soon Spike had worked three fingers into Angel and was stretching him carefully as licked and nibbled Angel’s completely hard cock. Spike slid his fingers out of Angel’s ass and poured more lube onto his hand. This time he eased his entire hand into Angel’s stretched hole.

“Holy fucking hell, Spike.”

Spike let his knuckles brush over Angel’s prostate and felt Angel’s whole body go rigid. “Ok, pet?”

“I don’t...yes...no...God, Spike. Do that again.”

Spike very carefully curled his fingers into a fist and began clenching and unclenching his hand, letting his knuckles rub over Angel‘s prostate. Angel choked back a sob and his hands tightened convulsively on the headboard. When Spike took Angel’s cock to the back of his throat and began to suck in time with the clenching of his fist, Angel’s moans filled the room. This time when he came, he was screaming Spike’s name.

* * *

Angel was dimly aware of Spike releasing him from his bonds and then cleaning them both up. He sighed when Spike turned him on his side and then spooned behind him.

“So, ready to concede and admit I’m better than you?”

Angel grinned at the echo of the words he’d said to Spike a few nights ago.

“Takes more than two orgasms to make me crack.”

“Ha ha. That’s a truly horrible imitation of my accent, luv.”

Angel laughed and snuggled closer to Spike. He felt Spike’s half-hard cock nudge his backside.

“So, thinkin that maybe we could do this again sometime. Me in you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You might be able to convince me.”

“That’s good. Cuz I have this recurring fantasy of you bent over your desk and me fucking you til you can’t see straight.”

Blood rushed to Angel’s groin. He rolled over and kissed Spike passionately.

“Hmm, that sounds like fun.”

Spike smiled and let himself melt into the kiss...only to find himself unceremoniously dumped to the floor. Angel’s mocking voice came to him from the doorway.

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

Spike was over the bed and out the door like a shot. He grinned devilishly as he tracked his laughing sire through the dark hotel.


End file.
